


Roommates

by praedachii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff and Angst, I can't title what, Kind of a crack fic in a way??, M/M, everyone tends to just show up and chill at Daichi's house and he's way to polite to kick them out, idk what to tag lmao, loads of shenanigans along the way, roommates au, yeah I tried with the comedy, yep everyone is a piece of shit but i love them all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praedachii/pseuds/praedachii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi was going to scream. He never knew that being roommates with some friends from high school would end up being so chaotic. But knowing that said roommates include Bokuto and Kuroo, he didn’t really know what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daichi was going to scream. He never knew that being roommates with some friends from high school would end up being so chaotic. But knowing that said roommates include Bokuto and Kuroo, he didn’t really know what he expected. Yet there he is now, in the middle of the train station, trying to keep himself calm.

“So let me get this straight, you set the kitchen on fire while making, what was it? Cereal?!” Daichi rolls his eyes, gripping on the train pole while adjusting the phone to his ear.

“Daichi, you see, it’s not as bad as it sounds, seriously, it wasn’t that bad. Only a couple police cars and ambulances came by-”

“Just a couple?!” He shouts louder than expected getting a few glares from the people around him. He then realized that he was in public but at this rate, he didn’t really care.

“Okay, it may seem bad but-”

“Bokuto, I swear to god”

“It wasn’t me, it was Kuroo’s fault”

“Where were you during this?”

“... Studying”

“So if I ask Oikawa-”

“Fine, it was me and Kuroo but he was the one who started the fire. I tried to stop him and the police are only there to inspect that nothing was damaged”

“If anything is, it’s coming out of your money”

“But I’m already paying for rent”

“So? It’s my house and you set my kitchen on fire!”

“Yeah, yeah. We will reimburse it in time”

“You better - god. Why did I even let you all live with me in the first place?”

“Cause you love us all”

Daichi hung up the phone and sighed. Why did he really let 4 people live with him who he knows will cause him trouble. Yeah, he needed the money and needed roommates but why did he choose those 4.

He rushed through the station until he was out and back at his house. He looked around which seemed as chaotic as he pictured it in his head. He sighed because he has no clue how he’s going to fix it all. He turned towards the front door where Oikawa and Kuroo seem to be talking - no, arguing with the police.

“No, how could you compare me to those two idiots. It was their fault, why am I being interrogated? This is not fair” Daichi hears Oikawa whine. Oh god, he’s making a scene again - and in front of the officers. No wonder there are more police here than usual, they all probably heard Oikawa’s frightful singing in the shower and then that made them increase their police force. Daichi just hopes that the situation won’t get any worse than it already is but at the same time, the policeman doesn’t look very pleased with all of this either.

“You were a witness sir, so therefore we must interrogate you”

“It’s not like a murder! Kuroo and Bokuto just set the kitchen on fire. What interrogations are needed for that?”

“Sir, it is just what is needed to do-”

“It was not just our faults, you let us cook” Kuroo interrupted pointing one finger at the tall brunette who rolled his eyes. Why did they never get along? Why did Daichi deserve this?

“Excuse me sir, sorry about those two but I’m the owner of the house, what seems to be the problem?" Daichi intervenes, getting a side eye from the man. He knows what the problem is but maybe by acting oblivious, he can avoid arguments. Though as soon as Daichi spoke, Kuroo and Oikawa took the chance to escape the scenery as they both left, pretending to be busy with something else. What assholes, Daichi mumbled under his breath.

“Your house was on fire just a few minutes ago, I should be asking you how that happened”

“Oh my, well I can assure you that everything seems fine now.” Daichi grinned widely, looking behind the officer to the house which doesn't look like it could be damaged as much as he thought it would be. “So, knowing that, let’s just get right to the point where you press for charges and then I can escape all this chaos”

The police officer handed him some papers and talked about what should and shouldn't be done and by the time he finished, Daichi could've sworn he was going to kill all of his roommates.

He sighed and walked into the house which seemed as normal as ever, that is until he reached the kitchen and it looked almost burned to the crisp. The charges weren’t so bad but the repairs were something else.

He entered the living room where Kuroo, Oikawa and Bokuto were on the couch whispering something to each other until Kuroo noticed Daichi walk in and he gave a fake grin. He walked over towards him, arms spread, trying to give him a hug though Daichi pushed him away and crossed his arms.

“Daichi, my bro. You know we love you and you love us”

Yep, Daichi wasn’t pleased.

“Tell me - in exact details - why I shouldn’t just kick you all out right now?”

“I didn’t do anything” Oikawa whined.

“We didn’t either-’ Bokuto shouted back at him but Daichi shut him off.

“I’m waiting for the reason” He said.

“You need our money...” Bokuto started.

“To pay for the damages!” Kuroo joined in.

“If you kicked us out, you will have to pay for all of this.”

“What a shame that would be.”

“To lose money.”

“Okay, okay - fine” Daichi shushed them. “But you’re all helping me pay for all of this”

“Deal” They both said at the same time while Oikawa rolled his eyes and continued to mumble something under his breath.

“Hey, I didn’t do anything so I shouldn’t be the one to pay” Oikawa pointed out but Daichi didn't look impressed.

“It is the right thing to do” Ushijima replied but Oikawa hissed at him.

“Oh shut up, out of all people I expected you to be on _my_ side and say we don’t need to pay for anything if we didn’t do anything!” Oikawa shouted while giving Ushijima a side eye.

“Oikawa, if one falls, we all fall” Kuroo grins but stopped once Daichi gave him a look.

“Though Kuroo is right, the day I stupidly offered for you all to stay here, I wasn’t joking when I said if anything goes wrong, you are all to blame. So no matter what you say, you are all going to have the same consequences as the others"

“But Daichi-”

“Stop acting like a child and accept your fate, Oikawa. If you didn’t want this to happen, you should of taken better care of Tweedledee and Tweedledum”

“I am not a babysitter for those two!”

“I’m not saying you have to babysit them, I’m just stating a point that you should keep an eye on them because out of all people, you know how annoying they can get”

“Why doesn’t Ushikawa do that then?!”

“Because he has a job like some people” Bokuto snaps at the brunette, who rolls his eyes in response.

"So why does he have to stay here if he has a job then?"

"Oh no, Oikawa, we are not going through this shit again" Daichi says.

“I do have a job, yes” Ushijima states.

“Thanks for the notice, Cow-head” Oikawa sticks out his tongue at him and pouts.

“Cow-head?” Kuroo says and tries to hide the small chuckles from the 'insult' Oikawa gave.

“You try to come up with better insults on the spot then!” Oikawa scowls.

“Sure thing, Princess” Kuroo smirks.

“Mouse Brain”

“Captain Skinny-Dick”

“Gooch Grabber”

“Cock Juggling Thundercunt”

“Wooden Dildo”

“Cum-Guzzling Demon Slut”

“Guys, what the fuck?” Daichi looks at the both of them who look away from each other, both arms crossed and pouting. Bokuto was laughing and Ushijima was trying to process everything and he never looked as confused as he did now.

“Oikawa, while we are on the topic, where’s my DS?” Kuroo speaks in a frustrated tone but it was only followed by silence. Daichi knew where this was going and they better not cause any more trouble as it is. “Oikawa…? Do I have to get Iwaizumi in this?” Kuroo said again.

Oikawa pouted and didn't dare make eye contact with the bedhead. “I don’t have your DS...”

“Yesterday you said you needed it for something and you took it even when I said 'in your dreams' but you never gave it back. So where the fuck is it?” He narrowed his eyes.

“Do you really need it?” Oikawa sticks out his lower lip.

“Yes.”

“Lies!!”

“Did you lose it?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“I didn’t lose it if I never had it”

“Hah, your nose is twitching!”

“So?”

“Means you just lied. Bro, you’re like Pinocchio. Pinocchikawa” He grins.

“How would you know, I am obviously telling the truth and nose twitching could mean anything”

“Unless you’re Pinocchikawa”

“Hey, stop that. You’re worse than Iwa-chan with his Shittykawa and all”

“He’s not wrong”

“Mean!”

“I would hate to interrupt your honeymoon but I need to go shopping” Daichi speaks making the two quiet. “That was what I was planning to do before you burned the house down so if you wouldn't mind, I’m going to the grocery store and if either of you end up blowing the house down or starting an apocalypse, you all will never see the daylight again” He said in a serious tone which gave shivers down everyone’s spine, including Ushijima.

“Fine, I’ll be in my room if you need me” Oikawa says, walking away.

“I need to study for upcoming exams anyways” Kuroo says, doing the same which ended with both slamming their doors behind them. Daichi rolls his eyes and heads out himself. "Bokuto, Ushijima, you guys want sushi? It's easy to make and I'm tired." They both nodded and once Daichi left, it only led Bokuto and Ushijima alone in the quiet room.

“Well then…” Bokuto clears his throat. “Wanna play Mario Kart?”

“Yes” Ushijima said. “But… What is the Mario Kart”

Bokuto smiles and headed towards the couch, jumping over it and went to grab the game from the drawer of video games. “Grab a remote” He points. “And I’ll show you along the way”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, everyone woke up grumpy. It was expected, no one was really a morning person after all. Especially not Oikawa. You woke him up and you probably had to feel the wrath of satan himself. Daichi was used to early mornings, same goes for Ushijima and nobody ever hears from the other two unless it involved food. They all had their own routines and usually never disturbed the other excluding the small talk they often have to know what each other's plans were for the day. Yet because of the preceding day, this morning went quite different.

Daichi was already making breakfast at the time. Simple cereal. Made sure that he didn’t burn a thing, unlike some people. And the kitchen was already a wreck as it is so he didn’t want to make it worse.

“Daichi-san-”

“No. Get out”

Oikawa looked up at him confused but Daichi didn’t give him any time to speak as he pushed him out of the kitchen. “None of you are going in here. Ever. Again.”

“I told you I did nothing yesterday” He whined.

“I don’t care, go watch TV or something and if you want food, then I'll make it on the condition you where kitchen mitts”

“Why on earth would I eat cereal with kitchen mitts?”

“Safety. Now go watch your Xelo Alien Portfolios or whatever”

“How dare you! It’s called X-Files and-”

“Don’t care. Leave.”

“Mean. Fine, I’ll go eat my own breakfast, don’t bother”

Daichi sighs and retreats back to the kitchen, hearing more noises from the living room which meant that the two bozos have arrived. And yes, Daichi tries to think of new names every day for those two. What else must he do to keep himself entertained because he gets quite annoyed when all you hear around the house are constant screaming and shouting. Daichi kind of feels like a dad who must take care of 52 children, and at this rate, that might actually be better than taking care of 4 'adults' which isn't technically be the word he should use.

He enters the living room once he prepared his own cereal and didn’t bother making any for anyone else because this should be their punishment - no food. Though once he entered the living room, there was already a pile of mess everywhere. Orange crumbs on the floor, video cases scattered along the floor and 3 boys slumped on the couch. He leaves for 5 minutes and then this happens. Daichi is seriously considering taking the 52 children root.

“Where did you get the Doritos?” He asked.

“You said we couldn’t go in the kitchen so what else are we supposed to eat. Then we remembered, we had Doritos in the video case cupboard so put two and two together. Breakfast.” Bokuto points out, mouth full of the orange crisps.

Daichi sighs. “Aren’t those from when you all organized a party without my authority?”

“Maybe” He says.

“And wasn’t that like 5 weeks ago?”

“Maybe…” He repeats.

“Gross”

“You said we couldn’t go in the kitchen so what else could we eat, duh. It’s called improvisation, Sawamura” Kuroo smirks and throws a Dorito at him.

Daichi slumps down next to Kuroo since he can't be bothered to scold someone this early in the morning for eating Doritos, so he starts to eat his breakfast, slapping away the hand of the grinning devil whenever he tries to take some of his Corn Flakes. There was a short silence before the 'small talk' kicked in.

“Ushijima?” He asks.

“Tendou.” Was the reply. And of course, since this was a regular conversation they had, Daichi knew what they were talking about. They rarely ever saw the man as he usually hanged out with his newly boyfriend, Tendou Satori. Weird guy but tolerable for Daichi, he hardly ever sees him and that’s enough to be on Daichi’s ‘people who are okay because they don’t annoy me’ list. Though Tendou is the most irritating person when he does decide to show up. Which is usually Saturday nights for those movie marathons Oikawa likes to have and invites practically the whole neighborhood because he needs to ‘help all those dying alien fans out there’ which doesn’t entirely make sense. Though gathering tonight is a Saturday night, Daichi’s not so pleased. Saturday’s are supposed to be his relaxing days out where he has no work and is pretty much free for the day, yet his roommates obviously ruin that vibe.

“Daichi, you going shopping today?” Bokuto asks, giving his puppy dog eyes which only means one thing - he needs something.

“I went yesterday, I’m all set for the next few days so no, I’m not going shopping again” He says, taking another spoonful of flakes.

“So you wouldn’t mind getting us more Doritos?”

“Why can’t you all go shopping yourselves for once, when was the last time you all went outside anyways?”

“Yesterday…”

Daichi sighs. “Here, I’ll give you some money and you can all go shopping today for your marathon thingy while I relax at home, alone, in silence, without you three”

Daichi was about to take some money out of his wallet but the soon as the money was out, Bokuto and Kuroo grabbed it and ran out of the house, still in their pajamas with a screaming Oikawa behind them telling them to not spend all the money on Doritos and save some for those UFO shaped gummies. Daichi sighed once more as he put back his empty bowl in the sink and relaxed on the couch with a nice and interesting book.

 

* * *

 

“Bro, I dare you to ride the cart along the aisles” Kuroo shouts.

“Bro, I’m always game” Bokuto shouts back.

“Bro”

‘Bro”

"Bro"

"Bro"

"So..." There was a silence and Kuroo just glares at Bokuto, "Are you going to do it or not?"

"Oh, you were serious?"

"Bro, it's like top on my bucket list. Ride a grocery cart in a grocery store"

"What if it was in a restaurant" Oikawa asks impatiently. "Would that still count?"

"Dude, don't be a buzz kill"

And as of that, the two hopped in the cart and the minute they rode off, they immediately crashed in on of the aisles, both tripping on the collapsed food on the floor. They looked at each other for a second or two before realizing what they just did and rushed away like they had nothing to do with it. Soon, when they were both aisles away from the crime scene, they sighed and continued their search for Doritos and alien gummies. Oikawa tagging along, the whole time on his phone, ignoring the two like if they didn't exist because he didn't want to be the blame if either of them got in trouble.

“Do you think it’s illegal to ride a shopping cart in a store and knocking down a whole aisle?” Kuroo asked.

“Probably” Bokuto replies. “We could get sent to prison and live our lives as convicts and become badass and shit”

“We’d get tattoos and everything, maybe even get an eyebrow piercing, I always wanted an eyebrow piercing”

“Bro, every time someone would ask ‘heeeeey what did you do to get here' and instead of saying we murdered someone like any other person in prison, we would say we rode a shopping cart. Man, we’d be so popular and everyone would love us for sure”

“Do you even think they do tattoos and piercings in jail?”

“Heard they did"

“We’d probably start a riot if I’m being honest”

“The cause would be because we ended up trying to piggyback ride an officer”

“Dude, yes”

“It says here that it could have consequences such as broken bones and you could get banned from the store or kicked out, but it’s not considered illegal” Oikawa says looking down at his phone.

“You seriously looked that up” Kuroo grins.

“Hey, I don't want to go to jail, so just making sure. This pretty face doesn’t deserve to be sent into the slammer” Oikawa says, putting his phone back in his pockets.

“Dude, we were joking” Kuroo laughs. “You’d probably end up scaring the prisoners anyways with all those wrinkles of yours. So just keep on calling yourself pretty if it floats your boat but reality is reality and prison is prison”

“That was uncalled for, Tetsu-chan”

“He’d probably even get in trouble for getting in a fight with another prisoner for not having a proper bed”

“Or not enough makeup”

“You guys are truly, very mean”

They both laugh and continued to walk down the aisle, ending up creating stories of what would happen if everyone got sent to prison. Oikawa ended up having to take responsibility and buy Doritos, sodas, alien gummies and anything that would be needed for a marathon while the other two's conversation escalated to something about if a cow laughs, does milk come out of his nose and Oikawa dares to think of how a prison topic came to that.

And soon, the three walked back home but didn’t know they would be greeted by a strange figure along their way and Oikawa recognized the male who was now standing in front of the three. Oikawa smiled and greeted them.

“Koushi-chan! What a surprise.”


	3. Chapter 3

"Koushi-chan! What a surprise, what are you doing here on this fine evening" Oikawa smirked at the silver haired man, Sugawara Koushi, now standing in front of them.

"Obviously going dinosaur hunting and it is 12 o'clock Oikawa-san, so it's not really the evening"

"Ah, sarcastic as always I see"

"Learned from the best. But if you really want to know, I'm shopping because what else would you do heading to a grocery store?"

"Ride a grocery cart" Bokuto grinned, peaking from behind Oikawa along with a smirking Kuroo.

"How - you know what never mind, I don't want to know. But what I do want to know is why on earth you all have 12 Dorito bags."

"A party" The three say in unison.

Sugawara glares at them in disbelief. "I thought you all were banned from parties from what happened last time"

"It's not technically a party Kou-chan, Daichi said we could have our movie marathons on Saturdays and oh lookie here, it's Saturday"

"Mhh, did he now"

"You know you're always invited"

"When would I ever miss an alien movie marathon? Just hope you put on Aliens vs Predator, because I love to see people's faces once the scary scenes start to go on"

"That's the Sugawara I know and love"

"Hey Oikawa," Sugawara smiled and narrowed his eyes at Oikawa. "I wouldn't go that far"

"So Koushi-chan, we will see you tonight then?" Oikawa asked, clasping both hands together and smiled.

"Obviously. Well I better get going, I have some groceries to get"

Oikawa watched as Sugawara walked away and as soon as he did, Kuroo and Bokuto went into a fight over who would be scared the most during the movies. And it ended up with them betting Daichi would run out of the house as soon as the titles came on.

 

* * *

 

The night came by quickly as the 4 started to get ready for the night. Oikawa and Daichi on food duty and Bokuto and Kuroo on movie settings. Ushijima came back after a while, along with Tendou who seemed to be pleased with the choice of food.

"So how many people have you invited already?" Daichi asks Oikawa who was taste testing every possible foot on the counter.

Oikawa thinks a little in his head before replying, chewing on the gummies he just devoured as if nobody saw him do that. "So there's me, you, Kuroo and Bokuto, Tendou and.... that Ushikawa..., Bokuto's boyfriend, Kuroo's probable boyfriend because I never know with those two, Kenma is way to unsocial these days, like do you even know what his favorite color is? Anyways, then there's Iwa-chan and obviously Sugawara is coming - you'd be happy to know."

"Okay, well it doesn't sound that bad. I thought you were going to invite the whole neighborhood or something"

"Dai-chan, please. I'm not that cruel"

"So you say"

"Mean! Anyways, I've been meaning to ask. You and Sugawara. You guys gonna bone or what?" Oikawa smirks.

"Huh? I don't know what you are talking about" Daichi says, because he actually didn't know what he was talking about. Hell, he doesn't even know what bone meant. Does he mean human bones? Why would Oikawa refer to him and Sugawara as bones, because from the last time he checked, they are indeed human and human's indeed have bones so why would he expect them to not have bones? Does Oikawa not have bones? God, Daichi is thinking too deep into this of course he has bones. Right? Daichi quickly gave a glace towards Oikawa who seemed to indeed have some bones. That solves one thing. But he didn't realize that he started to talk throughout Daichi's self conversation about bones.

"We all know you have a thing for him Sawamura, don't act like we haven't noticed. Too bad anyways, he's a keeper and if you don't act soon then someone's going to take him"

"Me and Sugawara? Like that?" Daichi realizes now what Oikawa meant about bones and blushes at the fact.

"Like that." Oikawa repeats and grins widely, as if he were proud of himself.

"Well I never really thought about it I guess, he's just a childhood friend" Daichi says truthfully, trying his best to not have this conversation right now.

"That's what Iwa-chan told everyone before he ended up realizing how 'Oikawa is such a sexy person' and so he confessed his feelings to me, how cute right, which ended up with us making out and then kind of escalated towards us havi-"

"And that's enough of that" Daichi blushes and walks away to where Ushijima and Tendou were, because he knew where that was going and he didn't want to end up having 'that' talk with Oikawa.

Ushijima and Tendou where helping Kuroo and Bokuto choose the movies and set up the TV so Daichi might as well help out too because it was either that or a lecture about Oikawa's love life and now that was scary, probably even scarier than the movies about to be played.

The doorbell rang a minute or so after, and Daichi was right at the door seconds after, welcoming the people who decided to join. At least Daichi knew who they were and that they weren't all complete strangers.

Once everything was sorted out, everyone got ready to watch the movies and obviously they were sorted by least scariest to most gathering it was only 7 in the evening and when the scarier ones came on, it would be late at night.

The first few movies were fine until Kuroo decided to bring out the big guns and put in Alien vs Predator. Now if there was one movie in which Daichi couldn't stand. It was this one. Last time Oikawa made him watch that, he couldn't sleep for three weeks straight. Only came out of his room for food except for that one time which Bokuto locked him out of his own room and it ended up with Daichi thinking he was in a horror movie itself. Since his room was his safe heaven and he was locked out, Daichi had to find a way to survive the day in his own house, scared to bits, freaking out over anything that moved and hid behind the couch most of the time. He felt like he was that guy from Survivor but instead of the deadly nature, it was about superstitions of alien murderers in your own home. But on that day, Daichi learned a few things.

1\. To never watch that movie again

2\. Never let Bokuto near his room ever again

3\. That he now knows how to survive a zombie or alien apocalypse with only a toothbrush and a toilet plunger

4\. And that he indeed had to kill Oikawa

So as soon as the title came on, Daichi grabbed a pillow and sunk his face into it.

"Daichi, if you want to leave, you can. Nobody is forcing you to stay and watch something which will give you nightmares" Akaashi said calmly, tho nothing really did calm Daichi at this point. But he decides to not care, and continue on the movie, lifting his head from his pillow, and sucking in deep breaths.

"No no, I'm fine. Just tired is all"

Akaashi looked at him with concern but sighed because he knew Daichi was not going to let a movie ruin his night.

"Well then, just reminding you that you can leave anytime you want" Akaashi says before focusing back onto the movie.

"Yeah Dai-chan, if you can't take it anymore you can always snuggle up with someone if that makes you feel safe. I'm sure if you ask Suga-chan, he will accept it with pleasure"

"Shut up Shittykawa" Iwaizumi hits him which is proceeded by an "Ow, so mean Iwa-chan"

By the end, it wasn't as bad as Daichi expected. Maybe because he knew when the scary parts were and that he was already prepared for all the jump scares and when the movie finished, it was already midnight or so. Most people ended up staying the whole night watching more and more movies or falling asleep halfway through and once even scarier movies rolled on, Daichi was starting to question his existence. There wasn't much people awake at this time but they were all pretty tired as the clock came to 3 AM and only some people were awake but they were practically all lively after going through so much horror.

"Did any of you hear that?" Daichi jumped because he could of sworn there was a rusting noise coming from the hallway.

"Daichi, you are being over drama- OH MY FUCKING GOD I HEARD IT TOO!" Oikawa screamed, clinging onto Ushijima before realizing what he did and pushed him away quickly, wiping off the invisible dust on his pants. "Um. I mean, it's maybe just some rats"

"Yeah. O-Oikawa is right... It's just the rats..." Daichi chuckled nervously, trying to make himself believe that they were indeed rats.

"Or maybe the aliens have found us and are trying to take our brains for sciency stuff" Bokuto wiggled his fingers with a creepy smile towards Oikawa who slapped his hands away and pouted.

"And they will take all of, us one by one, as hostages and tamper with our brains so we will end up killing each other for their own experiment" Kuroo said, joining Bokuto in teasing Oikawa.

"That made no sense Testu-chan, and stop it, you're ruining aliens for me! Maybe they are nice, not cruel"

"Yeah, you are right. The aliens will probably flee once they take a look at you"

"Why am I always the victim here?" Oikawa pouts once more, looking at everyone who all start laughing.

"Because you're the easiest to tease" Kuroo smirks and they all started to laugh some more, expect Oikawa who stuck out his lower lip. Though suddenly, all the lights started flickering on and off. Everyone screamed but stopped once they realized Akaashi, Tendou and Kenma were still fast asleep. Then the room went dark.

"Di-Did you see that?" Oikawa shivered. "Before the lights went off, I think I saw something move in the hallway, oh my god, what if it was the alien! Oh no, we are going to die. This is terrible. I am too beautiful to die. If we are going to die I must confess somethings," He took a long breath. "I don't actually use hair products, my hair is naturally this pretty!" And everyone groaned.

"Hey, I'm not done yet! Tetsu-chan... I didn't have anything to clean the floors with so I used your toothbrush once" He shouted out and Kuroo's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Fucking Oikawa! I'm going to kill you!"

"Hush, I'm not done! Bokuto, you can have my secret collection of alien artifacts that are stored in my closet as well as all my Star Wars posters and Star Trek figurines and my light saber, and my E.T plushie"

"Dude, cool!" Bokuto shouts and sticks his tongue out at Kuroo who scoffs.

"And Iwa-chan, you mean a lot to me even if you are an angry brute"

There was silence.

"Iwa-chan?"

More silence.

"The aliens took Iwa-chan!!!" Oikawa screamed.

"He can't just disappear like that. He's maybe sleeping" Daichi said nervously.

"But the lights are off and Kozume, Akaashi and Tendou are the only ones resting" Ushijima points out.

"He was abducted!" Oikawa screamed once more. "My poor, poor Iwa-chan, alone, maybe killed, I didn't even get to say how much I loved him yet" He starts to cry a loud "Iwa-chaaahahahaan!"

"Guys... I just put my hand in something slimy..." Sugawara says lifting his hand from the ground.

"It's the alien slime!" Bokuto gasps.

"They are near" Kuroo whispers.

And as of that, Oikawa screamed once more after he felt something cold touch his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm really sorry if this update seems kind of rushed and bad(?), I just try and post a new chapter every 2 days or so to keep it scheduled. So if I ever need to, I can always re-view this chapter whenever I get the chance but for now I'm more concentrated on writing the next update so I don't leave you all on a cliffhanger for so long~ Hope it was at least understandable and if you actually liked it then wowzas, that's a plus! And I wonder what kind of 'alien' we will meet in the next chapter ohohoho


	4. Chapter 4

"Oi, shut the fuck up Asskawa! It's the middle of the night and there are people sleeping. I'm sure the last thing they want is to be awoken by a screaming trash bin"

"I-Iwa-chan?!" Oikaw gasps. "You're not dead!" He shouts and tackles the spiky haired man to the ground and Iwaizumi shrieks as the two men fall to the ground with a large crash. Iwaizumi pushes Oikawa off of him but is unable to since the brunette seems to be a heavy weight on the other's torso. The room suddenly turns bright as Sugawara finds the light switch and sighs because it turned out it accidentally got switched off. Somehow.

"Dude, what was it like being abducted by aliens?" Kuroo asks, leaning over the two.

"Bro, maybe he has already been tampered with and is going to kill us all" Bokuto whispers.

"What are you two going on about? I only went to the bathroom" He groans.

"That's what they all say" Bokuto narrows his eyes.

"So the rustling was you Iwaizumi?" Sugawara asks, ignoring Kuroo and Bokuto, who were examining Iwaizumi's every move and occasionally throwing water at him to see if he melts and grabbing as much tin foil as they can to protect themselves. Sugawara doesn't understand what goes on in their minds or where they even got the tin foil from but gathering its Kuroo and Bokuto, there really is no answer.

"Well, I guess" Iwaizumi rubs the back of his head as he glances back down to Oikawa who is snuzzling against his neck and mumbles things like 'i'm so glad you aren't dead' and 'how dare you scare me like that Iwa-chan' while everyone else does nothing to help.

"But what was the slimy stuff I touched?" Sugawara looks at his hand which was a sort of transparent white color.

"Oh yeah, I also went to go get some towels because I spilt milk on the floor. Didn't say anything because Sawamura would of probably killed me for getting the floor dirty" Iwaizumi chuckles nervously.

"Ah, that explains it" Suga sighs and wipes his hand on the base of his pants.

"Where is Sawamura anyways?" Kuroo asks, adjusting the new tin foil hat he made for himself.

"In the corner" Bokuto points out with the now aluminium false nails he made with that foil, to where Daichi was, holding both legs and rocking back and forth with wide eyes.

"Daichi?" Suga asks.

"Eh, he's fine. Probably going to have nightmares for weeks... again, but he's fine" Kuroo shakes it off.

"You guys aren't concerned?" Iwaizumi asks confused.

"Nope, we are used to his panic attacks" Bokuto laughs and poked Daichi with his nails, who narrows his eyes at him. "If he isn't dying and still breathing in a way, then he's good to go. It's better to leave him to deal with it than getting involved and making it slightly worse"

"So what are we going to do now?" Sugawara asks because since they are apparently done with movies for the night, and none of them seemed tired, then what else was there to do?

"Summon a demon?" Kuroo smirks.

"Bro, there's already a demon in the room and he seems busy so there's no point in summoning one" Bokuto laughs and looks towards Oikawa's direction.

"Hey mean! At least I'm getting something out of this and not being single like all of you" He sticks out his tongue at them and continues to suffocate himself in his boyfriends shirt - who seems to be anything but pleased.

"Hey I have a boyfriend, thank you very much" Kuroo snaps at him.

"I have a boyfriend too" Bokuto pouts.

"Does your boyfriend know that?" Kuroo grins.

"Not yet, but he will"

"So is that you telling me you are going to ask him out soon?"

"... Maybe. Do you think Akaashi would say yes?!"

"Bro, I know he will"

"Okay people, I don't know where this relationship therapy group cam from but I don't think it's really going anywhere so can we just move on?" Sugawara says as he puts both hands on his hips.

"If we are talking about relationships, then I have a question for you Koushi-chan" They all heard Oikawa say from the depths of Iwaizumi's shirt and apparently, throughout the time they were talking, Oikawa ended up being _in the shirt?_ Though it was cute how Iwaizumi was containing his emotions and ended up blushing the whole time as his boyfriend inhabited the insides of his t-shirt. "You see," He mumbled which was hard to hear gathering his face was glued to Iwaizumi's chest. "If anyone needs a boyfriend guru, it's you so no, we won't just 'move on'"

"Um... I don't know what you mean" He scoffs.

"Sugawara, I doubt Daichi can hear you right now so please, explain to us why you haven't asked him out yet? Because yeah, Bokuto has his problems and is way too shy to ask such a beautiful- ow" Kuroo says as Bokuto hits him lightly but he continues nevertheless "-person out but you have no excuses"

"I- I guess"

"Sugawara, everyone here may be idiots, but they would do anything to help someone out and this might be the best for you"

"Iwaizumi, that's probably the nicest thing you said to us all year" Kuroo puts a hand over his heart dramatically. "I feel touched"

"Yeah yeah, don't expect too much"

"And the only compliments he's allowed to say are for me anyways" Oikawa lifts up his chin from Iwaizumi and grins.

"As if Trashykawa"

"Mean Iwa-chan!"

"Okay, so yeah. I may like him but there's nothing really going on and I'm fine with just that"

"That's what we are here to do!" Bokuto grins and leans on Sugawara's shoulder. "Me and Kuroo can be your wing men and make sure you both end up happily together"

"You're not going to lock us up in a room and not let us out till we get together, are you?"

Bokuto freezes and back away whispering to abort the mission to Kuroo who end up running away, hiding behind Ushijima. Sugawara sighs because there's really no point in trusting those two to set up him and Daichi up, if their plan involved locking both of them in a room together. "Can we just forget this ever happened and go onto something else?" He asks.

"Yeah, but don't think we will forget this Koushi-chan" Oikawa smirked. "We'll make sure you end up both together in no time"

"Yay, I'm so excited" Sugawara says sarcastically and sighs, there's no getting out of this, he thinks and watches the now sleeping Daichi. His chest slowly rising and descending every time he breaths, his lips parting slightly and his hair falling over to one side as his flushed cheeks rested on the futon they all brought downstairs for them to sleep on, his arms and legs all tangled up together and - oh god he's screwed.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The morning came soon after, once everyone went to bed. They all didn’t go to sleep too late. Just around 4 o’clock. No biggie. Pretty early if I do say so myself.

Though the next morning wasn’t like any normal morning where you just woke up at around 9 o'clock because the sun was starting to rise and the room became brighter so you'd begin to rise. No. Everyone woke up because all they could hear was a phone blasting Shakira’s ‘Hips Don’t Lie’ out loud, at 6 in the morning.

Everyone groaned and started throwing pillows at where the music was coming from while Kuroo and Bokuto just laughed at the scene before them.

“Kuroo I swear to god” Oikawa threatened him. 

“What, Shakira is the queen and I’m only letting you all embrace the hips of the goddess herself through one of her songs as you all wake up in the morning”

“Kuroo, you need a doctor” Kenma sighs as he just sits up and begins to play on his Nintendo.

“Kenma, out of all people I’d thought you’d want to listen to Shakira the most” Kuroo smirks and then receives a pillow to his face.

“Ouch bro, rejected much” Bokuto snickers but Kuroo just throws the pillow at him who dodges it but then trips on blanket that was lying on the floor. He laughs on the floor as Kuroo begins to do body slams on top of Bokuto who groans in pain.

“Please, for the love of god, shut up” Daichi shouts from the pillow he seemed to be suffocating himself in.

“Sawamura, you know you want to join in” Kuroo smirks.

Daichi glares at Kuroo then the clock and groans. “It’s too early for this. Why are you even waking us up at this time?” He asks.

“Okay but listen to this, we should all go out” Bokuto cheers.

“Go out in what way?” Ushijima asks from underneath all the covers.

“To like an amusement park, an arcade or like something fun!” Bokuto shouts which earns more groaning from the others.

“Bro, we need to pack now” Kuroo shouts which ends up with him and Bokuto screaming through the halls about what they are going to do for the day. Once they were both away and the screamings became faint, there was silence.

“So, do any of you know how to commit and hide a murder?”

* * *

Once everyone was up and ready, they all began to pack. Apparently Bokuto and Kuroo have decided to go to an amusement park that held an arcade and indoor laser tag for the end. Nobody really had a say in what they were doing, they all just had to go. Even if they had plans, Kuroo just told them to cancel it and do it another time since they needed to bond some more as a group of individuals, as he says.

“Didn’t we bond enough last night when we watched the marathon?” Kenma asked which gave a sigh from Bokuto and Kuroo together.

“Kenma, you have to realize that bonding isn’t just that. You have to go out and do something, and I know you are only trying to give excuses” Kuroo points out which Kenma than glares at him.

“Says the one who never goes out and stays indoors watching rom-coms all day while eating ice cream and sobbing”

“I do not!”

“Do too” Bokuto snickers and Kuroo slaps Bokuto multiple times as they proceed to commence a cat fight. And their cat fight just involved them flailing their hands at each other while giving weird double chinned expressions on their face.

“Guys, quit it” Daichi face palmed at the scene before him. “Stop fighting or we aren’t going to go to this amusement park”

They both stopped and pouted. “Yes dad”

Daichi paused. “Dad?”

“Well yeah, aren’t you team dad?” Bokuto raises an eyebrow.

“Since when?!”

“Since like, ever. The moment we met you, me and Kuroo thought. Oh yes, he is definitely team dad” Bokuto smiles.

“Well he has to since you all act like children” Oikawa smirks.

Kuroo scoffs while Bokuto raised an eyebrow at the comment. “We do? Says the one who needs constant care from his boyfriend”

“May I remind you who almost set the house on fire?” Oikawa points a finger at Bokuto’s chest and scrunches up his nose.

“Not now guys” Daichi sighs.

“Yes now”

“Oikawa no”

“Oikawa yes!”

“I swear to god”

“Try me”

“Shittykawa!”

“Ouch, stop hitting me! Mean Iwa-chan!”

“Okay but like are we going to go or what?” Kenma sighs as he watches Bokuto stick out his tongue at Oikawa, while Iwaizumi gave them a ‘so done with this look’, Daichi face palming and Kuroo laughing in the background as Oikawa left sulking in the corner. Kenma then looks back at his game and sighed once more. “Why am I friends with you, all?”

“I say that to myself everyday” Akaashi quietly says as Bokuto shouts ‘Akaashi!’ from the end of the room.

Then everyone got their bags in which they packed for the trip and they all divided themselves into two groups for the car ride since it will take a few hours to get to their destination. Car one contained Daichi, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kenma and Tendou while car two contained Bokuto, Kuroo, Ushijima, Sugawara and Akaashi.

In car one, Daichi was driving while sitting next to Kenma, the least likely to get on his nerves as everyone else say in the back. 

“Okay, so this will take a few hours so please do not distract me too much if you all want to survive and not crash” Daichi smiled in the mirror viewing the back seat. Then they were off, with the other car - car 2 - following behind.

Kenma already had his game out and earphones in, being excluded from the world like usual. And Daichi was pretty pleased as it was quiet in the back, and not too bad. That is until Oikawa started to whine. 

“Sawamura. Can you put on the music, it’s getting boring~” 

“Put on some classic rock!” Tendou cheered but Oikawa gave a fake gag.

“As if, pop music please” He raised a finger.

“What if we just don’t put music” Iwaizumi suggests.

“Iwa-chan, music is the key to one's soul, you know”

“Well that was cheesy as fuck” Tendou snickered and Oikawa swatted him away.

“Guys, please. No distractions” Daichi sighed.

“Yeah, no distractions” Tendou raised an eyebrow and smirked towards Oikawa who was about to practically tackle the redhead to the ground but stopped after Iwaizumi gave him The Look.

“Okay, why not we just put on a playlist full of classic rock AND pop songs” Daichi suggested but before anyone could oppose, he put on the radio which blasted My Chemical Romance on full blast and Daichi immediately stopped the car because it almost gave him a heart attack. The other car stopped next to them and Kuroo opened the driver’s window, and started laughing.

“Why’d you all stop suddenly, if we were behind you or on a highway, you’d all be dead” He said as he snickered at the scene of Daichi breathing heavily and the music still blasting. He quickly turned it off and pulled down the window besides Kenma and narrowed his eyes at the two.

“Wanna switch people, I don’t want to be stuck with these two for another hour” Daichi pointed back to Tendou and Oikawa, trying to catch his breath as they both gasped.

“You’re lucky you don’t get Kuroo and Bokuto together” Sugawara peeked out from behind the other car and sighed. “We had to sing to Nicki Minaj for the whole time and I had no idea these two knew the whole rap to Monster”

“Okay, let’s continue on or we’ll never get there at this rate” Daichi blushed and looked up ahead, preparing the car to go and pulled up the window.

Then the two cars were off once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I'm Satan himself, I decided to cut the chapter - which I wrote - in half and post the other part another time because then I'd have a chapter already ready to post and it'll update quicker, if that makes sense. Probably not, what am I saying. But enjoy this as the next chapter will be pretty much the rest of their 'road trip' because it has already been 10 minutes and there is chaos already for these children of mine. But God do I love these children too much. Hope it's okay of a chapter, and sorry for it being late!


	6. Chapter 6

Anybody who drove past the two cars probably wished they were somewhere else but there, since the loud music coming from one, and the loud bickering from the other was just chaotic and it seemed like hell was having a party if you ever came across it.

And in one of those said cars, Kuroo and Bokuto had made sure that everyone was listening to Disney songs as they drove while in the other, Daichi was trying to find ways of occupy the two most annoying people in the car combined known as Tendou and Oikawa who were fighting over who won the eye-spying game.

“You both know, nobody wins at those kind of games right?” Iwaizumi facepalms at the two.

“But whoever found the thing first is the winner” Oikawa states.

“No, it’s whoever found the most and that was me” Tendou pointed a thumb towards his chest.

“No way! I did”

“Shut up or I’m stopping this car and making you two both walk back over to this park!” Daichi screamed which cause Kenma to look up at him in shock and Iwaizumi still covering his face in the neck of his palms.

“Geez dad, no need to be so loud. What’s gotten in your cereal this morning?” Tendou crosses his arms and stares at Oikawa.

“You all did, why did I get paired up with you both?”

“We aren’t that bad” Oikawa pouted and Tendou nodded his head aggressively.

“For once I agree with this idiot”

“I am not an idiot” Oikawa whines.

“No he’s not” Iwaizumi speaks.

“Thank you Iwa-chan, at least someone appreciates me in this world” Oikawa lifts up his chin and smiles.

“Because calling him an idiot would be an insult towards all stupid people” Iwaizumi adds and Oikawa just drops his jaw in shock and begins to fake cry in the corner of the car.

"I'm going to go kill myself, my boyfriend doesn't even love me"

"No I don't, I despise you"

"I'm going to climb out the window and fall to my death as the other cars run over my dead body?" Oikawa whines and Iwaizumi just rolls his eyes.

"You wouldn't do that because I know you'd want to be pretty and clean during your funeral and being run over by cars would probably fuck you up even more than you already are" 

"So mean, just let me die Hajime!”

“No"

"Why not..." Oikawa eyes looked up to Iwaizumi from the depths of his knees he seemed to be covering himself in.

"Because if you died then I’d have no one to tease, so you aren’t dying on my watch”

“Is that your way of saying you care about me?” Oikawa smirks and raises an eyebrow at the porcupine haired man.

“... No” He blushed and Oikawa - being the Oikawa he is - forgot about everything that just occurred as he began to make kissy faces at the boy. Once his lips landed on the other, Tendou tries to choke himself with his finger at the public display of affection.

“Daichi, can I drive? I really wish to be away from these two lovebirds” Tendou then asks while giving disgusted looks at the couple next to him who have begun to snuggle up together - well mainly Oikawa in this case. 

“If you drive then we might as well all die now” Daichi states while keeping his eyes on the road.

“Why, I’m not that bad” Tendou tilts his head to the side and frowns.

“Sure you aren’t” Daichi sighs.

“Okay can we at least do something productive?” Tendou whines.

“Like what? Eye spy? Because I think that ruined you all when you played it and it’s a child’s game for fucks sake so unless you can all do something friendly without ending up trying to decapitate the other through the window, then no”

“It’s not my fault I’m very competitive”

“You're worse than competitive”

“Gee, thanks Daichi”

“No problem, just doing my job”

“And what job is that?”

“Apparently being a father”

* * *

“Kuroo, if you play Let It Go one more time I will rip off your arms and beat you to death with them” Sugawara narrows his eyes at the grinning idiot who shrugged and continued to drive while Bokuto looked ready to repeat the song on the radio from his phone’s playlist, just waiting for Kuroo to tell him so.

“Bokuto, play it again” Kuroo looks at his bro and Bokuto hoots and plays it again while Sugawara flops backwards onto his seat, groaning.

“Why didn’t I go in Daichi’s car...”

“Because we need someone responsible here” Bokuto grins and high fives Kuroo who takes off one hand from the wheel to do so. Sugawara screams at how Kuroo should keep both hands on the wheel and concentrate on driving and Bokuto just laughs and sticks his head out the window like an excited dog seeing the world for the first time.

“You have Akaashi, he’s responsible” Sugawara motioned towards his right where Akaashi was reading a book and looked up at the grey haired male with a confused expression on his face.

“Akaashi what?” He asks.

“See, he’s too concentrated on his book to keep us in shape” Then Kuroo smirks at Bokuto. “Nice boyfriend you got there, does he do that in bed too?”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Bokuto pouts and then mumbles a “not yet at least”.

“You’re lucky he’s busy right now or he would be flustered” Kuroo grins and winks at Sugawara in the back who rolls his eyes.

“Okay, but what about Ushijima? He’s responsible too”

“He’s also clueless. Just face it Koushi, you are team mom and team mom needs to make sure we don’t crash” Kuroo raises a finger.

“I hate you all”

“You love us”

Sugawara ignores that comment. “So if you know you are going to crash then why are you driving?”

“My car, my rules" Kuroo grins and then smirked like he had an idea and looks at Bokuto who's hair was sticking out everywhere from having his head out the window of a diving car "And since one of my rules is that the front seat homies get to play the music... Bokuto, ONE MORE TIME!” He shouts and Bokuto howls as he plays Let It Go once again and Sugawara is almost about to scream at this point as Kuroo and Bokuto both sing along to the song.

* * *

“I spy with my little eye something that is… Red” Tendou grins around.

“Is it your hair?” Oikawa sighs.

“Yes! How’d you guess?”

“That is the 56th time you said red and it ended up being your hair” Oikawa facepalms. “Can we move onto another game now?”

Daichi wanted to agree. He thought they would all of changed if they played another round of eye spy since Tendou kept going on and on about playing it so he finally gave in. But even though there was no fighting or arguing, it became very irritating as they kept on playing this for the last half hour, non stop, with Tendou always choosing red.

“My hair is great, what are you talking about?”

“Looks like someone accidentally spilled a can of red paint all over your hair and a tornado passed by at the same time and then it created the mess called your hair” Oikawa raises an eyebrow and Tendou was about to argue when Daichi cut them off.

“Guys, not again” He groaned. “We are almost… Finally almost there. For the next 20 minutes just please behave. I will buy you all frozen yogurt as my treat if you do”

That gave the attention of both Oikawa and Tendou as they both started to sit properly and have a normal conversation about how great they were - without arguing. Daichi smiled to himself as his plan worked and he saw Iwaizumi mouth a thank you from the back.

And then about 20 minutes later, Daichi spotted a large theme park where there were roller coasters, a Ferris Wheel and every sort of monument an amusement park could hold just within his view. He almost cheered when he parked the car and not because they were infact there at their destination, but because he can finally get out of this car and have freedom. Tendou was gaping at the site as Oikawa just looked over Iwaizumi’s shoulder to get a better view. Iwaizumi was on his phone, texting and not paying any attention to the park as Kenma immediately got out of the car the minute Daichi stopped the engine and tried to find any sort of WiFi signal for his phone and Nintendo game.

Then a car parked next to them and out came Sugawara rushing to get away from Kuroo and Bokuto as the car stopped, followed by Akaashi and Ushijima talking casually about how this was their first experience at a theme park. Looks like they were getting along just fine.

“Okay so people, we have all arrived and now we will go in. Bathroom breaks first obviously and Oikawa you can sort out your bed hair while you are at it too” Kuroo winks and Oikawa squawks and touches his hair to reassure himself it wasn’t that bad.

Once they were through the long waited line which was just to pass through the gates, and stopped at the bathroom before hand - which took forever since Oikawa spent around an hour just on his hair - they all sighed as they were finally inside and ready to do whatever they wanted to do. 

Daichi knew that this was either going to be a very fun day to relax and take a break from any stress back home, or chaos would ensue and everyone would probably die an excruciating death. And he wasn’t hoping the latter as Kuroo and Bokuto lead them to their first ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter and i will try to update quicker since you all deserve more updates as i was a tad late since the last few chapter... by like months, oops. sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

The first few roller coasters the group went on, were the ones which would take you up higher and higher and then would drop you at the speed of lighting. Though, they didn’t do many rides as Bokuto and Kuroo decided to do the same roller coaster over and over again. 

And for everyone’s relief - after about the 50th time on that roller coaster - they led them all to another ride which was probably the biggest one in the park.

Now people would usually over exaggerate with the height of these things but by god, the drop looked about twice as large as most of the rides in the park combined together. There were many mixed emotions upon looking at it. Some were mutual. Some were unhappy. Some were amazed. But most faces were pure white out of the fear of riding this construction piece of hell that was called a roller coaster.

Sugawara kept on asking the staff if there were people who actually died while riding it, who then assured him there weren’t any.

“But are you sure? I mean, what if someone died even before you started working here” He shouted but then went to a whisper as people around him were looking.

“I think I’d know if someone died, sir” The woman sighed.

“Well what if they just didn’t tell you”

“Sir, please”

Before Sugawara could respond, Daichi apologized to the woman and took Sugawara into the ride, besides him. "You'll be fine" He assured him which made Sugawara smile but he was still unsure as Daichi realized he was practically gripping the railings of the ride so tight that his knuckles were becoming unnaturally pale. He then prayed to God that the ride wasn't as bad as it looked but before anything, they were off.

Daichi didn’t know what was worse, Kuroo and Bokuto screaming about how they are going to die the whole way up and down - either it being sarcastic or not - or the ride itself. Yet he still felt sick afterwards as they all came back onto the ground but at least Sugawara was more grateful they all didn't die. Though he did look like he enjoyed himself.

“Let’s do it again” Bokuto cheered.

“Yeah, I’m going to pass” Daichi spoke weakly as his face flushed a light green color.

“Then we should all get lunch, I’m getting hungry anyways” Tendou said and as if on point, his stomach growled. Akaashi nervously began walking away from the ride, nodding furiously as everyone followed suit. They all ended up near a pizza place and began to pay for their own individual lunches. 

“We are also getting frozen yogurt afterwards” Oikawa grinned as he began cutting his pizza with a fork and knife, eating it as if he were a posh dinner at a restaurant, and then smiled. “Daichi’s treat”

“I never said I was paying all of you! Simply the ones in our car, specifically only just Tendou and Oikawa”

“And me” Iwaizumi said.

“Fine, and you. Nobody else.”

“Don’t forget Kenma” Tendou smirked.

“Yes, and Kenma” Daichi sighed.

“Okay, but like why?” Kuroo whined as he began to devour his pizza. 

“Cause I made a promise that if they shut up for the ride I’d buy them all frozen yogurt” Daichi explained but didn't seem happy about it.

“Now I really wish I went in Daichi’s car” Sugawara mumbled.

They all continued to eat their pizza and Daichi bought 5 frozen yogurts and decided to share his own with Sugawara. Because they were friends. Obviously.

Then Ushijima began walking away from the group and they all gave a confused expression on their faces.

“Ushiwaka, where do you think you going?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow while he took another bite of his pink raspberry frozen yogurt - with extra sprinkles and sparkly glitter on top.

“Where you should have gone. Shiratorizawa” Ushijima said, sticking with his monotone voice as he looked back over to Oikawa who just squawked in his seat.

“I thought we were over this! We are in college!”

“They said at exactly 1 o’clock, the ball pen would open for public. I’m going there” Ushijima replied, ignoring Oikawa’s comment as he began walking away. Everyone stared at each other wondering if they should go with him, that is until Bokuto and Kuroo grinned at each other and began to Naruto run over to where Ushijima was and followed him to the pen. Everyone sighed and decided to join them since there was no way they were going to leave both Bokuto and Kuroo alone with Ushijima at an amusement park.

The ball pit was basically just a pit full of multicolored balls. And even though they were all adults who mostly acted like kids, people didn’t expect them all to end up jumping in the pit. One by one, all the staff members looked at them in complete horror. Maybe it be because there were chances of them scaring off or worse, hurting a kid or the fact that they all had a determined face plastered on, as if being in the ball pit was their sole duty in life.

They all ended up somehow enjoying themselves in the pen when they began to commence a full out war of dodge ball against one another with those tiny balls, while getting nasty glares at the people around them. The game began to get more and more intense as they started to tackle one another or suffocate themselves in the pit like if it were a swimming pool or something.

After a while, they were all soon kicked out of the pen as most of them were either laughing about the fact that they actually had fun in a child's area, or being okay with the fact that they got banned from even getting near the ball pit again - because of the amount of plastic balls out of the pen which were going to end up being cleaned by the staff itself. But Ushijima was on the edge of tears once they were indeed kicked out and looked like he was going to burst at any moment.

Akaashi and Tendou were comforting him as they said that he was too pure to play in the pen, that the staff were jealous of his techniques and that they’d get him a playpen for his next birthday. He seemed to cheer up at that and then went back to normal as Oikawa just looked confused during the whole thing like if it were a normal thing they did.

“So where to next?” Kuroo grinned and before Bokuto could scream out another stupid idea to do for the day, Daichi interrupted them both.

“Something relaxing” He sighed.

“Uh, no. That’s boring” Oikawa huffed.

“So what does the prince want? A foot massage?” Kuroo smirked as Oikawa glared at the bed head.

“I’m not a prince. A King maybe. Iwa-chan would be my queen obviously and a foot massage actually doesn’t sound that bad” Oikawa lifted his chin up at them as they all rolled their eyes. He then widened his eyes as if he had an idea. “Do you think they do foot massages here?”

“Yeah, if you ask the staff to massage your feet, I’m sure they will be happy to do it” Kenma sighed.

“Obviously” Oikawa smiled. “I’m the King after all”

“Do you want to get us kicked out again, Trashykawa?” Iwaizumi hit the back of his head.

“Mean Iwa-chan, and yes. It would be fun to make people tormented by my ways as I am the King of everything and people should worship me and-”

“Wait a minute, where did this King business even come from? And who said you were the King of everything?” Bokuto snickered.

“I did! I could make everyone bow to me in seconds” Oikawa smirked proudly as he flipped his hair giving groans from everyone around him.

“Is that a challenge pretty boy?” Kuroo grinned even wider.

“Oh it’s on, kitten” Oikawa glared at him and then ran off while Iwaizumi cursed out loud and ran towards Oikawa who was laughing and pointing at people, screaming about who their king should be which should be him. 

Bokuto and Kuroo looked at one another and then ran off themselves.

Daichi squawked as the three most chaotic people were now out in the park somewhere, out of his reach, and probably causing a major havoc as we speak.

“We should keep an eye on them” Ushijima said.

“No shit” Akaashi sighed and walked off to go find Bokuto and Kuroo who looked like they were imitating people being romantic and all lovey-dovey, while giving lectures to people who were either smoking or needed to keep better care of their screaming child. Then declaring that if they ruled the city, there would be no school or homework. 

Ushijima on the other hand went off to try and sneak back into the ball pit with Tendou who was jumping up and down behind him because he somehow got a hold of a bag full of candies.

Kenma was nowhere to be seen, as he was probably either in shade playing on his Nintendo or walking around playing Pokemon Go.

Daichi and Sugawara looked at one another in shock that something bad might happen out of this and sighed. 

“You want to go on the Ferris Wheel or something?” Sugawara pointed back to where a large wheel was seen in the distance, just infront of the large lake which over viewed the city.

“Sounds fun” Daichi smiled and they both ignored the screaming from around them, and headed towards their destination, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah sorry if this may seem rushed, i was trying to update quicker and writers block is starting to over run my brain these days so i apologize, gah!


	8. Chapter 8

“HOLY SHIT THAT IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT A GOLDFISH” Oikawa screamed and practically ran out of the small aquarium the amusement park was holding but just tripped backwards. It wasn’t much but there were many tanks inside a small building which held many fish, all of different sorts and breeds. The colors of the water reflected on the walls, and he would be lying if he said it wasn’t pretty. But he was about to think otherwise when he thought he was observing small goldfish, all scattered in one large tank, and didn’t realize that there was another fish living within. So when he put his head real close to the tank, a huge grey frowning fish came into his view and startled the ever loving hell out of him.

“Why did you scream- Oh my god, that looks like if George Clooney went through too much marijuana, drowned, and became a fish” Kuroo pointed at the grey fish who was just lumping around in the water.

“Or it just looks like you waking up in the morning” Bokuto grinned at Kuroo who laughed.

“Nah, it’s more like you to be honest. I mean, it’s grey bro” He said flicking Bokuto’s forehead and looked at his whitish grey and black hair.

“Hello, someone in pain here” Oikawa said wincing as he rubs his butt and narrows his eyes at the two.

"Listen Oikawa, we could care less if you survived from that or not” Kuroo spoke.

“That’s because you don’t appreciate beauty especially beauty from the likes of me” Oikawa said, closing his eyes and flipped his brown hair as he smirked up at the two.

“Wow, you really need to decrease your attitude size from a black hole to an electron asap” Kuroo laughed and walked out of the aquarium since it seemed they looked at all the fish that they needed to. Oikawa gaped and watched Bokuto follow along, and soon after he too got up and followed suit since he didn't want to be alone with that grey blob of a fish. Though he was soon whining about them walking too fast as his calves were hurting because of it.

They all arrived at a near carousel and a fountain - sitting down on the edge of the water, taking a break from walking the day. Akaashi soon spotted them and ran over.

“Where did you all go? I was looking for 2 hours after you ran off!” Akaashi quietly shouted with a panicked voice and they all could tell he was stressed.

“Keiji, we need to talk about your hair” Oikawa looks at him with disgust as Akaashi narrows his eyes at the brunette.

“Yeah, it’s a mess, I know. But I didn’t care for that when you all ran away after that squirrel and never came back”

“Correction, Bokuto and Kuroo ran after the squirrel and I just followed them because I wanted them to admit I was more superior than them and recruited more people. But they ignored me by chasing it” Oikawa pouts.

“Where is everyone, anyways?” Kuroo looked around as it was only Akaashi.

“Kenma disappeared, Tendou and Ushijima are in the ball pit and Sugawara and Daichi are on a date and Iwaizumi is in a fight”

Oikawa’s eyes lit up in panic. “Fight?” He asked nervously.

“Yeah, some dude shoved him when he was trying to find you because apparently he was ‘in his way’. So Iwaizumi got mad and they started to talk shit to one another and soon ended with them doing a man to man arm wrestle”

“Well obviously they should give the award to Iwaizumi because he’s obviously going to win” Kuroo nudged Oikawa.

"Iwa-chan will defend my honor!" Oikawa posed proudly as Kuroo mumbled something like "What honor?" and "He's not doing it for you idiot"

“Damn straight - Iwaizumi is going to beat his ass” Bokuto grins.

“And mom and dad are on a date? Wow, fucking finally” Kuroo smirked as Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“Bro, it’s almost the end of the day” Bokuto pulled out his phone and frowned.

“BRo, we should-” Kuroo grinned and Bokuto eyes lit up as he gave a huge smile which went from ear to ear.

“We could-”

“Right now-”

“At this moment-”

“Bro, are you thinking what I’m thinking-”

“Bro, I’m always thinking what you’re thinking-”

“So what about it-”

“Heck, yeah!” They both say in unison as they ran off again.

Oikawa stared at Akaashi who was now face palming from the scene going on, and they both gave a large sigh before following the two boys who were running towards a larger building with neon lights and people screaming on the inside - which looked darker than Kuroo’s room. And his room was pitch black most times. So the two looked at each other with panic as they took out their phones and started to text the others.

* * *

Daichi and Sugawara looked at the view which laid upon them. They were high in the air after waiting a while in the line for the Ferris Wheel. It was by the lake and over viewed the forest. The sun was starting to set n the distance and if Daichi was being honest, he’s never quite seen a view like this before.

“If you look closely you can see the ball pit” Sugawara laughed and pointed to the large square pit which seemed small being so high up. They practically had view over the whole park. Though Sugawara wasn’t just pointing at the pit but what was inside as they saw a red headed kid jumping up and down so excitingly and another dude throwing him up and catching him when he came down. They both realized it was Tendou and Ushijima and they couldn't stop giggling at that.

“I’m glad they are having fun” Sugawara smiled as he rested his arm on the side of the cab and continued to watch the view.

“Seems like it”

“They also seemed to have fun harassing me about being a mom”

“And apparently I’m dad”

“Do I act motherly to you?” Sugawara turned his head and looked into the others eyes.

“I don’t know what the right thing is to say, because you kind of do towards the others”

“Mhh do I now” He glared at Daichi.

“Um, I mean, not that it’s a bad thing - not at all” He said nervously as Sugawara just giggled.

“I’m joking Daichi, and by the way, you act kind of fatherly towards them too” He smirked which made Daichi blush.

“Uh, thanks. I mean-” Daichi tried to find other words but he couldn’t as he just stared at his hands and said nothing, Sugawara tried to hide a smile.

“Though it’s funny how we are the parents. Did you ever even want kids? Why did we have kids again?”

“I like kids. But not those kind of kids”

“Very true. We try to keep them in check but they are just too much to handle” He smiled.

“Do you think we can ditch them in the streets, is it too late for abortion?”

“When I get home, I’m looking for an orphanage site” Sugawara laughed and then there was a small silence.

“Daichi, I need to ask you something” He whispered as he looked away for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Maybe now he can tell him. Daichi looked at him seriously and hummed.

“I-” But he was cut off by a buzzing sound from Daichi’s phone. Daichi looked at it and frowned.

“It’s Bokuto and Kuroo, Oikawa’s telling me for us to come over right now. Apparently it’s urgent”

* * *

Oikawa stood anxiously at the door, tapping his foot on the ground multiple times before he saw Daichi and Sugawara walking up to him.

“You actually came” He grinned. “I thought you would ditch this for your date.”

“Date?” Daichi questioned and Sugawara blushed, trying to hide his face in his hands.

“So... what did they do this time?” Daichi asked.

“Well, they are in there” Oikawa pointed to glowing building.

“And what on earth is that?” Daichi raised an eyebrow as Oikawa looked at the two dumbfounded boys infront of him and smirked.

“Laser tag.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry for it being late, if it seems possibly rushed to the last minute ((maybe it is just so I could of updated for you all quicker)) and if this chapter didn't have much plot to it....??  
> Though I was just trying to quicken things up, whoops.  
> Hope you enjoyed it anyways and my next goal is to try and make laser tag fun to write.! Because idk how ^^;


End file.
